Oh No!
by Geila
Summary: My first story so review and tell me what you think. KayMiguel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kay are you sure?" Miguel asked in shock as a sweat came over his body.

"Yes, Miguel I'm positive, the line says positive. I'm pregnant!" Kay cried in shock also as she held the pregnancy test.

_It had been a week since they first had sex. It was their first time. It was totally unexpected. Miguel was still dating Charity and Kay was still 'dating' Reese._

Miguel put his hand over his head to wipe away the sweat, "What am I going to tell Charity?" he screamed.

"Tell Charity! Tell Charity! What am I going to tell dad and Ivy?"

"Oh sorry Dad and Ivy, me and Miguel had sex and now I'm pregnant!" She said sarcastically.

"I don't know Kay, but I have to tell Charity!" Miguel said leaving her room, but Kay stopped him in time.

"No Miguel we are not going to tell anyone!" She glared into his eyes. "We are going to keep this a secret until the right time."

_Miguel was shocked. he wanted to break down and cry, but he knew he had to be strong for Kay._

"I just wish that this didn't happen. I mean I'm glad that we did make love, but I wish that we would have been more careful, you know?" Kay chocked through tears.

"Hey, listen. It's ok, I'll be here." Miguel said as he put his arms around Kay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What am I going to do?" Kay said aloud to herself. "Am I going to keep it or have an abortion?"

_Kay couldn't sleep at all last night. The pain was too much. Sure she wanted to break up Miguel and Charity and have his baby, but she didn't expect it would feel this way. Why couldn't she be happy she was having Miguel's baby? She came up with a plan. She was going to exercise everyday and eat healthy, for the baby's sake. And when the time came, she was going to tell her dad, Ivy and the rest of the family._

_Kay was startled by a knock on the door which caused her to jump._

"Can I come in?" Charity smiled as she peaked her head through the door.

"Sure." Kay said without even looking at her. Kay hated looking at Charity and lying to her. Why was it ok to do that all those months ago, but now it hurt for her to lie.

"Kay, it's ok. Miguel told me everything." Charity smiled.

Snapping out of her 'trance' Kay jumped, "He told you?"

"Yeah, he told me that your step-sister, Laura Crane is coming to town and I think that this would be a great opportunity for us to make a new friend."

Kay was now sweating. "Laura Crane? Oh yeah, that's right, Ivy's oldest daughter. When is she coming?"

"She's coming tonight, me, you, Jess, Miguel, Uncle Sam, and Ivy are going to pick her up at the airport and stop out to eat." Charity smiled.

"Miguel's coming?" Kay screeched.

"Yeah why? is something wrong?" Charity asked taking her cousin's hand, "If you ever need anything, anything at all or if you want to just have some girl talks, you always have me, Kay."

Kay started to cry. "Thanks Charity." This really made Kay think now. Why? Why was Charity so nice? God, if she only knew...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kay wake up!" Jessica screamed in her sister's ear while hitting her with a pillow.

"Damn Jessica, what is your problem?" Kay screamed while pushing the covers off of her.

"Well, Missy, if you would wake up when I call you, now hurry up we are leaving in ten minutes to go to the airport!"

"I'll be downstairs, why are you acting so strange? All you do is sleep." Jessica asked before leaving.

"Leave me alone!" Kay screamed while she started crying really hard.

"Bye baby!" Jessica turned and left.

Kay got up and looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her pregnant stomach. "Why did this have to happen?" "When am I going to start gaining weight?" "When will people start to notice?"

_Kay just stood there for five minutes and looked at herself in the mirror. All she thought was how she was going to raise this baby. Was Miguel going to support her or would he be too busy worrying about Charity and trying to get back together with her. She also thought about the person that she had become. Why was she so mean? The only possible solution was that her mother, Grace, didn't give her any attention. Now that Ivy was her mother, things were going great. She looked into the mirror and promised that she wouldn't do that to this baby._

"Kay are you ready?" Ivy called from downstairs.

"Yeah, be right there." Kay said low before she got ready and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So girls, are you excited about meeting your new sister?" Sam asked as they were driving to the airport.

"I am!" Jessica smiled

"Yeah me too, especially since she is our age!" Charity agreed.

"Kay, honey what about you?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She just stared out of the window. Why did Miguel have to come along? She though. This was a family thing. He was sitting between her and Charity.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Kay thought to herself.

"What Miguel!" Kay snapped.

"What's wrong Kay?" Charity sweetly asked.

"Nothing. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Leave me alone, dammit!" she started crying again really hard.

_Miguel just put his head down. He felt so sick. How could he be here sitting in the back seat between Kay and Charity? He knew that he had to talk to Kay before it was too late._

"Ok everyone, lets give Kay some room." Ivy smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Kay hollered at Miguel.

_Kay just sat there and stared out the window as Sam drove. 'These must be hormonal emotions' she thought. She prayed that nobody would catch on and the pieces of the puzzle would come together._

"We are here!" Sam smiled as he parked the car.

"Oh you guys will love Laura!" Ivy smiled. "She is your age Kay and Charity so I think that you guys will get along just great."

'Oh yeah!' Kay thought, 'another person to hide a secret from.'

_Everyone else walked really fast toward the plane that was unloading except for Kay and Miguel._

"Kay we need to talk." Miguel pulled her aside.

"Not now, Miguel, don't you think it's going to look suspicious if we keep on talking to eachother in secluded areas, huh? Don't you think someone will catch on? Oh, that's right, you want everyone to find out so that you can rekindle your relationship with Charity!" Kay whispered in a rude manner.

"Yes, I don't want to hurt Charity, but I want to talk about this!"

"This? This? Is that what you call your child? This?" she screamed loud and everyone looked over, but just turned their heads. Luckily they didn't hear all of the conversation.

"Leave me alone Miguel!" Kay stomped off to go be with the rest of the family.

"Laura!" Ivy hollered over and ran to hug her oldest daughter.

_Laura and Ivy walked over holding hands while struggling with luggage._

"Who are all these people?" Laura snapped rudely.

_Laura was tall and had more curves than her mother. She had long blonde wavy hair which was pulled back into a low ponytail and her eyes were green/blue like Ivy's._

"Laura, I want you to meet my husband, Sam." "And his children, Jessica, Charity and her boyfriend, Miguel, and last but not least Kay." Ivy smiled.

Kay just glared at her, she knew this girl was trouble. She couldn't even say hi to anyone.

"Here let me help you with that luggage." Jessica offered.

"No I got it!" Laura snapped and rolled her eyes.

Ivy just smiled the 'it's ok she's new to this' smile.

"Well, Laura I hope that you are hungry, because we are going to stop out to eat." Sam smiled trying to be nice to her.

"Yeah, but where are we going? It better not be no cheap restaurant!"

_Kay could tell she wasn't going to get along with this girl. Who did she think she was? Coming off of the plane and acting like she was all that smart-mouthing Jessica. That was Kay's job. She had a very strange feeling that something was going to happen..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_After 15 minutes of hell with Laura, sitting next to her in the car ride to the Lobster Shack, Kay decided that she wasn't going to sit or talk to this girl the rest of the day._

"Kay, honey are you ok?" Ivy questioned concerned since she wasn't talking at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She faked a smile.

Sam chimed in, "Are you sure?"

She was really pissed now and stood up and screamed, "For the love of God, I'm fine, now would everyone quit asking me that?" and ran off.

Everyone sat in silence, until Miguel spoke up, "I'll go see what's wrong."

"What's wrong with her? I'm really worried." Jessica asked concerned.

Ivy just smiled and gave her a hug, "I'm sure she is just fine, sweetie."

_This of course didn't go unnoticed by Laura. Ivy was calling Jessica 'sweetie'? She was always Ivy's sweetie. _

_After a few minutes, Kay and Miguel returned hand in hand._

Laura added the comment to start trouble, "Wait a minute, I thought that Miguel and Charity were dating?"

Charity who had a bit of jealousy running through her just smiled, "We are."

"Ok then why are you two holding hands?"

"We are just good friends, Laura!" Kay snapped back.

"Geez, why are you so jumpy one minute and crying the next? Are you like pregnant or something because I know that's what pregnant girls do?"

"So what if I am!" Kay cried. 'This girl was asking for it' Kay thought.

"Kay?" Sam asked shocked.

"No daddy, I'm not pregnant!"

_Ivy tried to make the peace and suggested that they just get back to dinner._

_After a few minutes, Kay just sat there and Miguel looked at her upset knowing that Laura was suspicious. Charity and Laura were both suspicious of something and wanted to know what was going on between Miguel and Kay._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_That evening at the Bennett house was strange. Ivy and Sam were in the kitchen talking and flirting, of course. Kay and Charity were hanging out in Kay's room, while Jessica was watching a movie downstairs with Reese, but he left._

Laura walked in, her nose stuck up in the air, and just looked at Jessica and said, "Who was that?"

Jessica smiled, "That was Reese, Kay's boyfriend." Then she frowned.

"Kay's boyfriend, eh? Well, what are you doing here with Kay's boyfriend?"

"He is just my friend!" She shot back.

"Oh and that's why you two were watching a romantic movie with popcorn?" She made a kissy face.

_Meanwhile, Kay came downstairs because she neede to get something. She watched from the corner of the room while Laura picked on Jessica. She didn't like it at all._

"I was not kissing Reese, Laura!" Jessica said in tears.

"Well, little baby why are you crying then?"

Kay stepped up behind Laura without her knowing and said in a stern tone, "Is there a problem here, huh?"

Laura spun and rolled her eyes, "Go away Kay, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Anything that has to do with Jessica, has to do with me too, do you understand Laura?" Kay glared at her.

"No, I don't miss emitions!"

"Hey!" Jessica screamed, "You know what Laura, everything was fine, til you came!"

_Sam and Ivy rushed in and asked what was going on._

"Nothing, nothing is going on, dad." Kay calmly said.

"Hey listen it's late, Charity's in bed, why don't you all just go to bed." Ivy suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Laura said running upstairs not even saying goodnight.

_Sam and Ivy left and went to bed. Jessica and Kay just stayed downstairs for a while to talk about what was going on._

_Once she got upstairs in Kay's room she saw Charity sleeping in Jessica's double bed._

"Ughh! So I guess I have to sleep in a double bed with Kay while Jessica sleeps with her. Oh great."

_Laura was about to climb into bed, when she accidentaly knocked over a stack of papers siiting on Kay's nightstand. She glanced through them realquick until something caught her eye. A pamphlet that read: Pregnant teens: Everything a pregnant teen needs to know about how to keep her and her baby healthy._

Laura said aloud to herself, "Oh this is what I was looking for!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Early that morning, Laura got up and grabbed the pamphlet under Kay's bed and ran downstairs to talk to Ivy. Ivy was sitting alone in her robe in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee._

"Hey Mom!" Laura smiled walking in and looking around the room, "Where is everyone?"

"Sam took the girls out because I asked him for some private time with you, I was thinking maybe we can go shopping or something..."

_Laura interrupted and set the pamphlet on the table and watched while Ivy's expression changed._

"Laura, you aren't pregnant, are you?"

"No silly, I found it in Kay, Jessica, and Charity's room."

Ivy nervously said, "Well, I'm sure one of them got it in the mail or whatever."

"No, mom, I don't think so."

"Well, Laura honey, what are you saying? Do you think I should talk to them about this?"

"Yeah, I do." Laura grinned to herself. She did it again, Ivy was going to talk to them about teen sex and she would see which one of them was hiding something. Laura skipped out of the kitchen.

"Mission accomplished." She smiled to herself, but noticed Kay walk in with Charity, and Jessica behind her.

"What are you talking about, Laura?" Charity asked.

"Oh nothing!" "See you gals later!"

Ivy rushed into the room and greeted Sam with a kiss, "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yah." Jessica smiled giving Ivy a hug.

"Hey listen, Sam. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room, I want to talk to the girls in private."

"Sure, I have to go talk to T.C. anyway." With that, Sam left.

_Ivy motioned for the girls to sit on the couch and they did. Laura, Jessica, Kay, and Charity sat on the couch while Ivy sat on the chair and looked at them. After about two minutes of waiting, Ivy nervously cracked her knuckles and spoke up._

"I want to talk to you girls about... sex."

_Jessica giggled and Charity just smiled at her, but Kay put her head down. Laura just sat there, she knew who was uncomfortable, it was Kay. Oh yes, Laura figured it out, Kay was having sex._

"It is a serious issue and if any of you are having sex, please be careful, if you need the pill or anything please tell me, not your father." She chuckled.

"Oh my Kay, can you imagine the thought of us telling dad we were having sex!" Jessica joked while lightly punching her in the arm.

"Uh, what? yeah, he wouldn't be too happy." Kay just turned her head.

Laura spoke up, "So who's pamphlet is this anyways?" She said holding it up.

Before anyone could answer, Ivy chimed in, "Uh, Laura, that's not really nice to ask someone."

"Well, like I said, if you girls need to talk about sex or anything, I'll be here, just make sure Sam doesn't know."

"Ok." they all agreed except Kay.

_After a few minutes, they all got up and left except Kay._

"Kay do you want to go hang out upstairs and watch a movie?" Charity asked with Jessica behind her.

"Um, no it's ok, I'll see you guys later." She faintly smiled while sitting on the couch.

_Kay got up and went straight to the phone book and looked up the Harmony Health Clinic._

"Here it is." Kay said as she walked over to the phone.

_Laura stood in the back watching Kay as she dialed the phone number._

"Yes, is this the Harmony Health Clinic? Yes, when can I schedule an appointment?... In ten minutes?... Great! Thank you."

Kay hung up the phone, picked up her purse. "Ok, I got my keys, purse." She ran for the door, "I'll be back later!" She hollered upstairs. But when she turned around to leave, Laura was standing right in front of her.

Frightened, Kay yelled, "Laura don't do that you scared me!"

Standing in a sly way she just grinned, "You wouldn't be going to the Harmony Health Clinic, would you?"

"What? Why do you even say that? Look, I got to go, I don't have time for your bullshit games!"

"Bye, sis!" Laura said sarcastically.

_With that, Kay slammed the door and hopped in her car and left._

"Ok, my appointment was 10 minutes ago, what is going on here!" Kay said impatiently in the waiting room.

"Kay Bennett?" The doctor searched the waiting room.

"Right here."

"Follow me, please."

_Once they got in the room, the doctor asked her a whole bunch of questions._

"I want to know your own personal opinion, Doctor Earl, do you think I should have an abortion?" Kay questioned nervously.

"No, Ms. Bennett. After you have an abortion, you can become seriously ill yourself, and plus you have to take in consideration that you are killing a life."

"True." "So what do you suggest I do?"

"I suggest that you go through with the pregnancy and give it up for adoption."

"Thanks Doctor Earl, I'll see you later. Oh by the way, how much will this cost?"

"It's free, Ms. Bennett. And it's confidential."

"Thank you."

_That night Kay went home feeling a little bit better about herself and this whole baby thing. She was going to go through with the pregnancy and as hard as it would be, give it up for adoption._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Sam and Ivy were sitting in the kitchen around noon and talking about having another kid._

"Oh Sam, come on! It will be great, another baby to hold and love." Ivy smiled.

"It would be great, but all of our kids are grown up and so are we!" Sam joked.

"Sam Bennett?" Ivy joked, "Are you implying that I'm old?" she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Kay strolled in the kitchen.

"Oh me and your father were just talking about having another baby!"

"You can't!" Kay gasped.

"Why is that?" Sam asked confused looking at Ivy then at Kay.

Kay slowly shut the refridgerator door and just smiled, "You are too old." she cracked a joke and began to giggle.

Jessica walked in, "Yeah anyways, I love being the baby of the family!" she said sitting on Sam's lap.

_Kay just looked on and thought to herself, 'Yeah well when this baby arrives, sorry lil sis, you won't be the baby anymore.'_

"Yeah, besides, I don't think I could handle having to change all those diapers and waking up in the middle of the night." Ivy joked.

"Ivy, is it really that hard taking care of a baby?" she asked concerned.

"Well, at your age, it would be, well you don't have to worry about that, you aren't pregnant." She joked which caused Kay to go numb. She had to talk to Miguel.

"Oh you know what, I forgot I have to go to MIguel's and pick up Charity." Kay said leaving as fast as she could.

"Dad you promised me that you would take me out to the Book Cafe to get the new addition of Teen!" Jessica smiled sweetly.

"I guess I did." Sam joked, "We'll see you later Ivy."

"Ok, you two have fun, dinner will be done when you get back!" She hollered through the kitchen door

_Ivy was dancing around in an apron and her chef's hat singing the lyrics to 'Just The Way You Are'._

"I can't believe I'm actually going to try to cook!" Ivy chuckled to herself.

_The phone rang which caused her to jump._

"Whoo, wonder who that can be." She said walking towards the phone.

"Hello... No this isn't Kay... Can I take a message?... Uh huh, Harmony Health Clinic called... Ok, thank you."

Ivy hung up the phone and stood there for a while, "I wonder why they would be calling and asking for Kay."

_Just then, she remembered that the Harmony Health Clinic was a place for teens dealing with serious issues such as drug addiction, pregnancies, and rape._

"Kay can't be doing drugs, can she?" Ivy said to herself. "Oh well, I'll have to talk to her tonight.

_Kay walked into the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. Nobody was home, but she heard voices upstairs in Miguel's room. She walked in and saw Miguel and Charity kissing and flirting on his bed._

Peeking her head through the door she said, "Charity, it's time to go."

"Oh yeah, be there in a minute, I forgot something dowstairs, I'll be back in a while." she said leaving.

As soon as she left, Kay slammed the door, "So Miguel, you have a child on the way and you are flirting with Charity? Hmm... something doesn't clique her, aren't you concerned about your child?" she whispered mad.

"Concerned? Of course, but how can I be when you keep on pushing me away?" he shot back.

"I am not pushing you away! All you want to do is tell Charity so you can move on and make more kissy faces with her! You know what? If you care, I had a check-up today and our child is doing fine!" She shot back.

"That's good." Miguel said relieved.

"Ok, now you can go back to making kissy faces with her!"

Just then, Charity entered, "Is something wrong you guys? Are you two hiding something from me?" she asked concerned looking at them.

"No." They both quickly said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_After picking Charity up, Kay walked through the door and went into the kitchen. A distinct smell caught her attention._

"Ivy what is going on?" She screeched as she saw Ivy running around the kitchen while the turkey she was trying to cook was burnt.

"I tried cooking, Kay" she joked.

Kay stood there for a while, but laughed and smiled, "Here let me help you."

"Thanks honey."

_They were cleaning out the oven and everything else in the kitchen. It was a mess._

"Kay, will you pick that up for me?" Ivy asked as she droped the pan while she caught the turkey.

"Sure." Kay reached down and the reached for her stomach and screamed, "Ouch!"

"Is something wrong Kay?" She asked concerned.

Kay lied, "No I'm fine. I probably just pulled a muscle or something."

"Are you sure? Because the Harmony Health Clinic called and asked for you."

The color in Kay's face fluched out, "When was this?"

"Today. Would you mind telling me what is going on?" Ivy asked concerned and worried.

"Nothing." Kay lied a couple of times when Ivy asked her questions.

_After about five minutes of talking, Kay broke down in tears._

"What's wrong honey?" Ivy asked stroking her hair and hugging her.

"If I tell you, you can't say anything."

"I won't, I promise." She said looking at her.

"I'm..." Kay was just about to tell her, but Sam and Jessica came running in laughing.

"Nevermind." Kay said looking upset.

"If you want to talk about it, tell me." Ivy smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Ivy."

"What went on here?" Sam joked as he looked around the kitchen. "Let me guess Ivy, you tried to cook."

"Shut up Sam!" She joked back. "Hey Jess, run upstairs and ask Laura and Charity what they want on their pizza, we are ordering in." She smiled.

_Jessica ran upstairs leaving Kay, Sam, and Ivy alone._

Sam noticed the tear stains on Kay's cheeks and got concerned, "Kay, were you crying?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine." She smiled looking at Ivy.

Laura came running downstairs, "Any messages for me?" She asked checking the caller ID.

"Harmony Health Clinic?" She looked at Ivy, then at Kay.

"Is someone pregnant or doing drugs here?" She joked.

"No. Laura, please." Ivy looked at her daughter.

_Sam and Ivy excused themselves and went to get the pizza._

Laura walked over to the sink and looked out the window, "So either you are on drugs or pregnant."

"What?" Kay snapped, "What the hell are you talking about?" She lied again.

"I mean, Charity, sweet and innocent, Jessica, doesn't even probably know about sex or drugs, but there is you Kay, constantly having these mood swings. So tell me, what's it going to be, Kay, are you on drugs or pregnant?" She looked at her.

"Laura, don't take this the wrong way, but you are a bitch without a life." With that, Kay left the room leaving Laura satisfied. She figured out another piece of the puzzle.

_Kay decided she was going to skip having pizza that night. She figured it would make her more fat for when the baby was due. Right now, the most important thing was that she had to take Miguel to her check-up that night. She rang his door bell and the door opened._

"Hello Kay." Pilar greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald." She smiled knowing that this was the grandmother of her child.

"Is Miguel here?"

"Mijo, Miguel, Kay is here!" She hollered up.

_Miguel ran down the stairs, but paused when he saw Kay there. Pilar left Kay looked at Miguel and hinted that she would be outside._

One he got out there, he asked, "What do you want? Oh, let me guess you want to come her to tell me that now I can't have visitation rights with my own child."

"Miguel!" Kay sanpped, "Come on, I decided that since we are both equally responsible for this that we should get along, for the child's sake. Please."

Miguel was really upset now for acting like a jerk, "Kay I'm sorry, I should be paying more attention to you and this little thing in your stomach." he said rubbing her stomach and she smiled.

"It's ok. Hey, now the real reason I'm here is that I have an appointment at the Harmony Health Clinic in five minutes, I thought maybe you would want to come, but it's ok if you don't."

"I really want to come." Miguel smiled. "I really do."

"Ok great, let's go."

_Miguel ran in and told Pilar that he and Kay had to go to the Book Cafe._

_Once they got there, they didn't know what to say to each other. There were a bunch of little babies crying and little toddlers running around. Miguel just looked at Kay and smiled._

"Kay Bennett, the doctor will see you now." The recetionist said.

"Ok, you ready?" She looked at Miguel.

"Yeah." He said looking down.

"Kay, even though you are only two months pregnant, I can tell you two the sex of your baby." Dr. Earl suggested.

Kay looked at Miguel and he nodded yes. "Sure, Dr. tell us."

"You two proud parents are having a..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"A girl!" Dr. Earl smiled. "You two are proud parents of a baby girl! Now remember Kay, you have an appoingtment next week." She just nodded and Dr. Earl turned and left them alone.

Kay was in shock and tears slowly escaped her proud eyes, "Miguel..." She said wiping tears away from his eyes too, "We are going to have a girl!"

_Miguel immediatley hugged Kay. All his thoughts about Charity vanished. He was so caught up in the moment that he kissed Kay. Niether of them knew that they were kissing until she broke away._

"That's another strike against your relationship with Charity." She said just looking at him. Miguel just stood there looking at the ground.

"I know." He tried changing the subject, "Did you pick any names?"

"Actually, not at the moment, but if you want to next time we can. It's gettign late and I should go home. Thank god it's summer and we don't have school." She joked. "Come on, let me give you a ride home."

"No. I'll walk."

"Miguel?" Kay let out a small laugh. "Are you crazy? It's dark out.

"Really Kay. I insist. i'll see you tomorrow when I come over to see Charity."

"Right. See ya. I still can't believe it, a baby girl!" She smiled again before leaving.

_Miguel just smiled. After Kay left, he was unsure of what to do. He loved Charity, there was no questioning that. But somehow, he felt connected to Kay. They shared a bond, their unborn daughter. Even if there wasn't a child on the way, he would still feel this way._

_As Miguel walked through the park that night a sound played from someone's house on the radio that made him think:_

_You're cynical and beautiful_

_You always make a scene_

_You're monochrome and delirious_

_You're nothing that you seem_

_I'm drowning in your vanity_

_You're dirty and you're sweet_

_You know you're everything to me._

_Oh, everything you are_

_Falls from the sky like a star_

_Everything you are_

_Whatever you are_

_Miguel just looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. He made a wish that everything would be ok. He also thought about how he and Kay sat here when they were little at night and played under the moonlight. That song reminded him of her. Miguel came to the conclusion, he was in love with Kay._

_Kay walked through the Bennett house that night and she was once in her life happy. She wasn't going to let anyone, including Laura ruin her mood. She walked in really fast, but stopped when she saw Reese and Jessica on the couch eating ice cream and smiling at each other and laughing at the movie that they were watching. 'How cute they look' She thought._

_Reese immediatley broke away from Jessica when he saw Kay._

"Reese, can I talk to you alone in the kitchen?" She asked

_Reese was a nervous wreck and she could tell, but she was going to be nice and break it to him that their relationship was off._

Pulling up his glasses, he nervously spttied out, "Kay, it's not what you think. I mean Jess and me were just watching a movie and then I offered to get some ice cream out of the fridge..."

Kay interrupted laughing, "Reese." She said putting her arms on his shoulders, "It's ok. Actually, I wanted to maybe see if we could start seeing other people, but still be friends... is that ok with you?"

Reese smiled, "Sure it is. Just so we can be friends? Deal?"

"Deal. Maybe the girl of your dreams is right in the next room." She smiled imlying that it was Jessica.

"Maybe. I better get back to her, the girl of my dreams."

_Reese started to run in the living room and fell because he was so excited. Kay just rolled her eyes and laughed. Things were getting better..._

_Lyrics to the song are Dizzy from the Goo Goo Dolls._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Kay woke up that morning to find that the family was going to the local amusement park. It was a carnival, but it had big rides and that meant she couldn't ride them. She was scared._

"As soon as I get there, I want to ride that Python!" Jessica smiled at everyone in the car. "Kay you know how we love that ride how it goes upside down and all around!"

_Kay just smiled. She was again sitting beside Miguel who was sitting next to Charity and on her left was Laura. Reese was sitting up at the front with Jessica, Ivy, and Sam. It was very crowded and Kay was claustraphobic. 'Why was she stuck in between them? Oh this was going to be a good quality family trip' She thought._

_As soon as they got there, Sam handed out money to the teens while he and Ivy walked around enjoying each other's presence._

_When Reese, Jessica, Laura, Miguel, and Charity ran in line for the Python, Kay noticed a big sign that read:_

**_Persons with heart problems and expecting mothers should not ride this ride_**

_She was doomed now. What was she gonna say. The Python was her and Jessica's favorite ride._

"Come on Kay!" She said grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her in line.

She immediatley jerked back, "No Jess!" She yelled

_Everyone just stared. Miguel just put his head down. He saw the sign._

"Look, ha, you guys just go and have a good time." She nodded uncertain.

Laura looked up at the sign and then at Kay, "Well, who am I going to ride with?"

"What? It doesn't say you have to have two people in a seat!" Kay snapped. "Look just go. I'll wait for you guys out here."

"Alright." Everyone said.

_Laura watched Kay walk outside and sit on a bench. She just rolled her eyes and mumbled, 'whatever' and got on the ride. Something was up and again Kay was acting strange. Laura was really determined to find out her secret._

_After about two hours of walking around the amusement park, Kay didn't ride anything, the teens decided that if she got something to eat she would feel better. When they got to the stand that sold all the fries and goodies, Jessica got cotton candy for everyone._

Kay just smiled, "No thanks Jess. I'm fine"

Jessica was really suspicious now, "Kay cotton candy is your favorite, what's up? You won't even ride the Python."

_She pulled Kay aside while everyone was talking to eachother._

"Kay what's wrong?" Jessica asked. Laura just looked on and glared.

"Nothing, Jessica. Honestly."

_Jessica knew when Kay was lying. She couldn't even look at her. That was Kay's give away. Kay knew Jessica suspected something and she knew how her little sister was. She didn't give up until she knew everything._

"Kay, come on, I'm your sister, unlike Laura." She slightly joked. "Wait a minute, Kay Bennett, you didn't have a heart attack?" She joked again remembering the sign.

She knew Jessica was catching on and just laughed, "No Jessica, I din't have a heart attack."

"Then...Oh my God." She spitted out in shock, "Kay are you pregnant?"

"Shh!" Kay hissed putting her finger to her mouth and looked around to see if anyone has heard that.

Jessica just covered her mouth, "I know that you and Reese never liked eachother, but you could have at least told me that you two were having sex..."

"No Jess!" she hollered above a whisper. "It's not Reese."

"Then who is it? Oh my God..." She repeated over and over again, "Miguel? What about Charity!" She started to cry a little. "Kay how could you? I know you wanted Miguel, but you didn't have to do that..."

"No it wasn't like that, he agreed to it too! We don't even know how it happened." Kay defended herself.

"Look, alright, does anyone else know?"

"Just Miguel, me, and now you."

"Well, how far along are you?"

Kay looked down at the ground, "Three and a half months."

"Kay you have to tell someone, I mean, when are you guys planning on telling Charity?"

"I don't know. It's a girl though. You are going to have a niece." Kay smiled trying to change the subject.

"Awww...I'm so happy. But I just wish it wasn't like this you know?" She frowned.

"Ya me too."

_After about ten more minutes of talking, they returned to the crowd. They found Sam and Ivy and left._

_Late that night, Jessica and Charity were chasing each other around the house in their pajamas with silly string in a can. Kay just sat around and watched. Someone else knew her secret. Not just anyone, he little sister who was very close to Charity. Why did Kay tell the truth?_

_Laura walked into the living room and sat next to Kay on the couch who was watching Charity and Jessica run around in their pajamas chasing eachother from the living room back to the kitchen laughing._

Laura stuck her nose up in the air, "Well, it's a shame that you don't have fun."

"Shut up and leave me alone." Kay snapped moving to the chair.

Laura just moved over to the couch so she was closer to Kay just to make her mad, "Why didn't you ride anything or eat anything at the park today, Kay?"

_Before Kay could answer, Jessica and Charity ran in the living room spraying Kay with silly string._

Kay sat up and laughed, "Oh that's it!" She grabbed Charity's can and ran after Jessica spraying her and laughing.

Charity sat on the couch next to Laura picking off the string laughing, "Oh boy. So how are you Laura? You haven't said anything since we got home."

Laura just stared at her, "Charity, did you ever think about Kay and Miguel?"

"Yeah, they're my close friends and Miguel is my boyfriend. Of course I think of them." She laughed a little.

"No, I mean, couple wise?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not, Miguel loves me."

Laura got up and grinned, "Well, I'll let you ponder on that thought, meanwhile I'm going to bed if two brats don't keep me up."

_Charity just stared at the floor. She never thought of Kay and Miguel together. No, he wouldn't love Kay, he loved her. Who was Charity trying to convince, Laura or herself? She was definatley right._

"Good night." Laura said sarcastically and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_The next day, the teens decided to have a little sleepover in the living room and stay up all night and watch movies. The only problem was, Kay had an appointment the next day and Dr. Earl told her that she should get plenty of rest and take it easy since she was four and a half months pregnant._

"Where are you going silly?" Charity joked about Kay trying to sneak upstairs to go to bed. "Kay, you are the one who can't go to bed usually. You stay up all night."

Kay just froze. "Well, I'm tired guys, and besides, I have to get up early in the morning tommorrow."

"Come on Kay!" Jessica smiled, "We got your favorite ice cream!"

"No thanks guys."

Laura just smiled sarcastically, "Fine, leave the bitch alone."

_Kay was really mad now, she ran off the stairs and headed straight for Laura. When she was close enough, she smacked Laura across the face. Laura came back and knocked her on the ground and the two went at it until Sam and Ivy rushed in all confused._

"What is going on?" He asked pulling Laura off of Kay.

"She started it!" Laura said looking at Ivy.

"I..." Kay started to say until she felt a pain in her stomach that was really hurting her. She fell back, but Ivy caught her. She was crying because of the pain. Laura punched her right in the stomach where the baby was.

_After about a few minutes of lying down and everyone trying to make her feel better, Kay saw Laura over in the corner of the living room laughing at her. Kay was pissed now. She hurt her daughter. She ran after her and Laura fell._

_Kay was on top of her and everyone screamed for Ivy and Sam._

"You hurt the baby, you bitch!" Kay cried pulling Laura's hair.

_Sam ran in and pulled Kay off of Laura._

"What is going on here! I want to know the truth!" Sam was concerned looking at everyone.

"Baby? What the hell are you talking about, Kay?" Laura swore looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I meant that you messed with the wrong person. It's just a phrasw Laura!"

_Ivy looked at the rest of the teens concerned. She saw Jessica with her hands in her hair looking down at the floor. She motioned to her to follow her in the kitchen._

"What is going on with your sister?" Ivy questioned

"Nothing, why? I think you deserve to know the truth, Laura and Kay don't get along..."

Ivy interrupted, "I know that, but what is wrong with Kay? She has been acting strange lately."

"Nothing alright! Why is everyone asking that? I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explode on you like that." Jessica frowned.

"It's ok. If there is something going on that nobody else but you and Kay know, and it is serious, I think that you guys should tell an adult."

Jessica looked down and walked around the kitchen and finallyn spoke up, "I think you're right, the truth is..."

_Just then, Sam walked in with Laura and went to get an ice pack for the bump on her head._

"Nevermind." Jessica said leaving the kitchen.

_Ivy was concerned. They were definetly hiding something and she had to tell Sam._

"Miguel..." Charity said pulling him in the corner, "Do you know something about Kay that I don't? She has been acting strange."

Miguel was speechless, "No Charity, there is nothing wrong with Kay... If there was, I'd be able to know."

"But I have this premonition of something being wrong, I don't know what it is. It definetly has to do with Kay and I can't make it out, she is carrying something..."

"Don't worry, there is nothing wrong with Kay. Trust me."

Charity hugged Miguel, "I know that there is nothing you would hide from me."

_Miguel just frowned, he had to find Kay and they had to tell Charity the truth..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Ivy and Sam walked talked in Jessica's room where all the teens were hand in hand._

"Hey everyone!" They all said in unison.

They all said hi back.

"Is there something wrong?" Charity asked sweetly.

_Sam and Ivy just looked at each other and smiled. They had that 'now or never' look on their faces._

"What? What is it?" Kay asked again kind of mad.

"Hold your horses!" Jessica snapped jokingly.

_Sam and Ivy sat on the bed next to where Laura was sitting since nobody wanted to sit next to her._

"We have some great news. It's not official, but..."

Sam chimed in, "Ivy might be pregnant!"

_The color in Kay's face flushed out. She was scared now. If Ivy was pregnant, this meant that Ivy's baby was going to be an uncle/aunt to her daughter._

"Oh my!" Kay said looking around her room worried. She didn't say it too loud, but loud enough for Laura to hear.

"What was that?" Laura snapped.

"Oh my!" Kay lied throuhg her teeth, "That's great news for your information Laura, I was looking around the room to see where we could put the little munchkin!"

Sam and Ivy just exchanged looks and just shrugged it off, "So you guys excited? Remember, it's not official though." Sam put his arm around Ivy.

"Yeah, that's so great!" Charity smiled.

Charity threw her arms around Miguel, "Oh Miguel, can you imagine when we have kids, that's going to be so great!" She kissed him which made everyone in the room 'awwwwww'.

_Kay's blood was boiling. She had to tell someone that she was pregnant. It was too much for her to handle. She didn't want Jessica to tell anyone. She decided that it was her and Miguel's issue and that they should handle it themselves._

"Well, we'll let you kids get back to your movie." Ivy smiled while she and Sam left.

Laura just sat in the corner and watched Charity and Miguel. She knew that Kay was jealous of Charity and Miguel and she decided to make her jealousy boil, "Charity, instead of waiting until you guys are married, why don't you guys just have a kid now? I mean my mother handled it with Ethan."

"I dont' know, I mean what do you think Miguel?" Charity asked sweetly.

"No! I already got one on the way!" He snapped, but realized that something came out that shouldn't have. 'Oh God' He thought, 'How am I going to talkmy way out of this one now?'

"What?" Laura shot up from lying on Jessica's bed. "What did you just say?"

Charity just looked at him puzzled while Jessica and Kay just prayed that the truth wouldn't come out.

"I meant that, you know Charity, how Ivy might be pregnant, I'm sure that it would be like we have our own child becasue you know when Sam and Ivy want sometime together, I'm sure she is going to want us teens to take care of him or her. And I was thinking that we could consider it our own." Miguel prayed that the excuse was good.

Laura just sarcastically said, "Yeah." While Kay and Jessica just smiled to themselves.

"Oh Miguel you are so right, it will be like he or she is our own. I know how Sam and Ivy like their private time." Charity grinned.

"Oh please, spare me the damn details." Kay snapped laughing.

Charity just laughed and continued, "I mean to see those little eyes, little hands. Oh I can't wait! But we don't know for sure."

_Kay was thinking of her and Miguel's daughter and she could tell he was too when Charity was talking about Ivy's baby._

"Excuse me." Kay got up to go to the bathroom. She felt all blown up like it was that time of the month again.

When she got in the bathroom, she weighed herself.

"Damn! I gained 15 pounds!" She cried looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was more chubby that it usually was and her pajama pants didn't fit her that well either. She turned to her side, "Oh my!" She said silently looking at her waist. "I have to at least put on 3 inches! I have to start to exercise!"

_When she returned, she pushed away the popcorn bowl that was by her._

"Kay what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." She shook her head.

Jessica knew something was wrong. It was about the baby.

She asked everyone, "Guys, do you think I could have five minutes alone with Kay?"

After everyone left, Jessica got closer, "Kay, what's wrong? Is it about the baby?"

"Jess, can't you tell?" Kay had tears coming down her face, "I gained fifteen pounds? I know I'm 5 months along, but am I supposed to gain this much already?"

"I don't know. Kay, we have to tell someone. This is killing me, now Ivy might be pregnant!" She put her hands in her hair, "Think Jessica, think!"

Kay chimed in, "You know what? Ever since I became pregnant, my life has changed. I think that I'm just going to keep this secret a while longer, but thanks for the help." She hugged her.

"Alright, just a little longer. I hate lying to Charity."

"Me too, Jess." They hugged again.

_Outside the door, Laura was listening and she heard everything, Kay was pregnant. Laura was in shock and it was Miguel's baby! 'Oh yes... She thought, Mission Accomplished!' Laura turned to Charity and Miguel who were down the hall flirting._

"Just wait until she hears this!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jessica peered her head out of the room, "You guys can come back in."

Charity and Miguel walked over and said, "Hey you guys, we are going to the Book Cafe for a while, do you want to come?"

"Sure, let me get my purse." Jessica smiled running downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll come." Kay said looking down. She didn't want to go there. That was the last place she wanted to be.

_Charity and Miguel left hand in hand downstairs to wait for Jessica since Kay said she was going to be coming._

"Excuse me, Laura, I have to change." Kay snapped closing the door, but Laura stopped her.

"Not so fast, missy. Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to get changed now leave unless you are gay!" Kay glared.

"Ha, nice one Kay! I know your little secret!"

"What secret? What are you talking about Laura?"

"Oh, just say that you are pregnant!" Kay's heart felt like it sunk.

Laura continued, "And the best part is, oh let me see..." She said putting her hand on her head sarcastically, "It's Miguel's baby!" Laura glared. "Oh yes Kay, how are you going to talk your way out of this one? Huh?"

_Kay felt tears streaming down her face. Her worst enemy knew her secret._

_Laura Crane._

_What was she going to say now?_

"Laura shuttup!" Kay started to cry so hard that she was shaking, "You don't understand! All you are is selfish and you are all for yourself!"

Laura just glared and raised an eyebrow. "Oh Kay! Did you really think I came to Harmony just to see my mother? Hell no! I came here to make your life a living hell!"

_Kay just breathed in a couple of times and prayed that this was a dream._

"Huh Kay, what about your cousin?"

Charity hollered up from downstairs, "Are you guys coming?"

"In a minute!" Laura shouted back and turned to Kay again, "Well, I think that I should be the one who lets the cat out of the bag!"

"No Laura!" Kay screamed, grabbing her hand from the doorknob. "You can't!"

She just turned and faced Kay again, "What's in it for me?"

Kay was disgusted now, "What's in it for you? What are you, some kind of monster? Laura, we are sisters..."

"Step." Laura interrupted.

"Step sisters, ok, why can't you just try to keep this a secret? For my sake, please..."

"Nope! Charity, I got a secret..." Laura started to scream, but Kay chimed in, "Fine! Have it your way, what do you want?"

Laura put her hand on her hip, "Let me think, hmmmm... How about, hmmmmm..."

Kay was getting mad, "How about what?"

"How about you do all my chores and you can be my personal slave until you break the news to everyone."

"What?" Kay decided she wasn't going to fight her monster of a sister, "Fine!" She said leaving.

_Laura left after her and smiled._

_She was happy now._

_Her own personal slave._

_At the Book Cafe, all the teens sat in a booth, Kay, Laura, Reese who came later, Jessica, Charity, and Miguel._

_They were all reading books and magazines and were sipping coffee and eating donuts._

Laura sarcastically remarked while picking up a magazine, "Hm... Look at this guys, this magazine says,"

_For Expecting Mothers: All You Need to Know_

She glared at Kay, "Thank God none of us has to worry about that."

_Miguel, Jessica, and Kay just huffed. Kay was really sick to her stomach. What kind of a monster was this girl?_

_Oh, of course, she was Julian Crane's bastard daughter so it explained everything._

Jessica quickly changed the subject, "Hey Kay, look at this magazine article, it says,"

_Sisters From Hell_

Everyone looked at Laura who just gave Jessica that 'do it again and die' look.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need a refill. Who else wants some more?" Miguel asked getting up.

"Meee!" Everyone smiled.

Kay got up, "You know what? I'll help Miguel carry some of these, Jess, show Laura the make-up section in that magazine. It's really handy!" She snapped.

Miguel gave Chad all the empty coffee mugs and Kay came over, "Miguel, Laura knows."

"Knows what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, she knows about it."

Miguel was shocked, "Who told her?"

"Nobody did, she heard me and Jessica talking."

Miguel ran his hands through his hair, "Okay, we need to get her to stay mum for a while."

"Too late. Guess who's her personal slave until the truth comes out? Me!"

Miguel grabbed the coffees from Chad, "She is making you her personal slave?"

"Ya. Miguel, we have to tell everyone. Soon. Really soon. I can't keep this secret any longer."

"Me either. I hate lying to Charity."

_After about five minutes of talking, Kay and Miguel returned._

Laura snapped, "So what did or who did you guys talk about?"

Kay just ignored her, "So Laura, did those beauty tips come in handy yet? Oh, I can see they didn't!"

_Jessica just giggled and buried her head in Reese's shoulder._

_They were so in love._

"Oh my God!" Charity cried.

"Charity, what's wrong?" Miguel asked concerned, putting his arm around her.

Charity cried even harder, "Miguel, it's awful. I'm having another premonition, and in the premonition, I'm crying and Kay is telling me something. I can't make out what she is saying. _Something about a baby_. Miguel, it's awful!"

_Miguel and Kay just exchanged looks._

Laura just glared, "What are you, some kind of freak?"

"Shuttup!" Jessica cried. She was really sick of this girl.

Kay was scared and her voice was trembling, "Charity, I'm sure that I'm just telling you about Ivy's baby. Maybe she isn't pregnant after all and you are upset because you wanted a baby." She said looking at Miguel.

"No Kay! I know that's not it, it's soo awful!" She buried her face in her hands.

_Kay and Miguel knew that they had to tell the truth really soon..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_The next day was a very wierd day. Tabitha volunteered to watch the teens while Sam and Ivy went out for the night. Nobody was looking forward to spending the night with the 'old lady'. They all decided that they were going to try to make her go nuts as a joke._

Charity ran into the living room where everybody was sitting in Tabitha's house, "Alright..." She said happily, "Who wants to order pizza?"

_Everyone agreed._

Charity flipped through the phone book, "What do you guys want on them?"

Laura blurted out, "Whatever is good for Kay!"

Kay just rolled her eyes and huffed, "I'm not hungry, ask Reese, Jessica, and Miguel what they want."

_They all agreed on getting two larges and one medium with cheese and half pepperoni since Jessica was a vegetarian._

"Kay, why aren't you hungry? We do this every weekend! You are usually the one who tries to eat a whole pizza." Charity winked at her cousin.

_While Charity went to order, Kay hinted to Miguel for him to go talk to her in the corner._

_Everyone but Reese just acted like nothing happened._

Kay pulled Miguel closer to the corner, "Miguel, we have to tell Charity tonight. I can't keep this up any longer!"

Miguel just huffed, "Kay, can't we wait another week?"

"Week? Miguel, I don't think I can wait another minute. I gained fifteen pounds, I hope Charity doesn't get suspicious, the only thing that's keeping me in shape is being Fat Laura's personal slave, God I hate her." Kay stamped her foot on the ground... "Look at her, she's just aiting for that pizza to come!" She joked.

Miguel just laughed, "Yeah she is really stuck up. I can't believe she is making you be her personal slave."

Kay looked away from Laura, "Well, believe it! She makes me sick!"

"Clam down Kay, this can't be good for the baby."

"Yeah, you're right, what are we going to say to Charity? We have to tell her tonight, I can't keep this secret any longer."

Miguel ran his fingers through his hair and breathed heavy, "We are just going to have to tell her what happened and hopefully she will understand."

"Hopefully! Miguel, she is never going to want to talk to us again!" Kay snapped.

"I know, but we have to do this tonight."

Kay and Miguel's coversation was broken when Charity walked through the corner, "Pizza should be ready in 10 minutes, Jess do you and Reese want to go get it?"

"Sure." Jessica smiled.

_After about 10 minutes of joking, Jessica and Reese decided to leave to go get the pizzas._

As they walked through the park to the Pizza Palace, Jessica pulled Reese aside, "Reese, there is something I need to tell you."

"Sure Jessica, what is it?"

"Alright, I've been keeping this secret, I guess it's better if I just say it... Kay is pregnant!"

Reese just pushed his glasses up, "Kay? When was this?"

"I, I don't know, but she is almost siz months away. And it's Miguel's baby." She sighed.

"Miguel? Miguel loves Charity."

"I know he does. But..." Jessica sighed, "I don't know. What am I going to do, Reese?"

Reese put his arm around her, "It's okay, don't worry about it, I'm here."

_Reese bent down and gave Jessica a really quick peck on the lips. It was her first kiss. Her heart beated faster than the speed of light and her smile was brighter than the sun._

Reese was so happy and caught up in the moment, he didn't know what to say, "Um, the... Um, pizza's."

Jessica just nodded her head, "Right, the pizzas."

_The two of them ran and cam back to Tabitha's in less than 15 minutes._

Tabitha walked through the door, "Hey dears, that was fast, here are some napkins and plates."

"Thanks Tabitha." Charity smiled, "See you guys this is what I'll always remember, us six, sitting here at Tabithat's, eating a pizza on Saturday night."

Laura just gave Charity the 'okay...' look. "So Charity, did you have one of your crazy visions again?" She said trying to change the 'dumb' subject.

"No Laura, and I'm glad." She smiled trying to be nice.

Laura just sat back in Tabitha's lounge chair, "Ha."

Kay turned around and gave Laura the nastiest look. But instead of fighting back, Laura asked sweetly, "Kay, would you please hand me another piece of pizza and when I'm done, please take my plate in the kitchen."

_Kay just glared._

_Everyone but Miguel gave her the 'what the heck?' kind of look._

_Tabitha suggested that they just relax and watch a movie until Sam and Ivy return._

_While Tabitha was doing the dishes and cleaning up, they all spread out blankets and pillows on the floor and watched 'I Still Know What You Did Last Summer.'_

_Charity and Miguel were cuddling as were Jessica and Reese. Kay just sat there by Laura who kept on laughing during the movie which made everyone mad, but hell, they were used to it._

Charity turned to Miguel, "I'm so glad we are close and have nothing to worry about."

"Shhhhh!" Laura snapped.

Miguel just rolled his eyes at Laura, "Charity, don't worry." He lied through his teeth. This was probably the last time that they would be this close, if not ever. He didn't want to break the news to her, but the longer they waited, the harder it would be on Charity.

After the movie was done, Sam and Ivy rushed in the door, "Sorry we are late, but we had a good time and how often do we go out?" Ivy smiled.

Jessica rose to her feet and hugged her, "It's okay, Mom."

Sam interrupted the whole 'mother-daughter moment', "Me and Ivy have some news, she isn't pregnant, but that doesn't mean we are going to stop trying."

_Everyone just smiled except Kay and Laura._

"Oh no, Miguel! Something wrong is going to happen tonight, if what Kay said was true about the premonition at the Book Cafe, about me crying about Ivy not being pregnant then what was Kay actually telling me?"

Charity started to form tears in her eyes and Laura just grinned, "Charity, don't worry, nothing or nobody is lying and nothing is wrong."

_Kay and Miguel exchanged looks once again and knew that they were going to tell her once they got home._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When everyone got into the house that night, Miguel spoke up, "Do you think that me and Kay could talk to you guys in like, say, 10 minutes?"

_Everyone nodded and decided that it was probably a surprise for Charity since it was her birthday next week._

Charity walked over and hugged Miguel, "You guys don't have to play dumb with me, I know you are planning a surprise for my birthday, but I'll act surprised." She winked, leaving.

Kay clunched her fist and closed her eyes, "She thinks we are doing something for her for her birthday, this is going to be harder than I thought..."

"I forgot her birthday!" Miguel interrupted.

"Miguel? You forgot about her birthday!"

He just sighed, "I've been too caught up in this whole situation."

Kay was mad and nervous, he emotions took over her, "Yeah, well, what are we going to say? 'Oh, Happy Birthday! Charity, we had sex and now I'm pregnant'? And you know, Miguel, we could just say 'Happy Birthday' at the end to add the finishing touches!"

_Miguel and Kay were confused. This was the hardest thing that they were going to have to do._

Kay just stared out, "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"We both did it Kay, not just you. Come on, I don't want Charity to be mad at me. So, the sooner we tell her, the better."

Kay turned around to face him, "Is all you're thinking about is getting Charity back? What about your daughter?"

Miguel just ran his hands through his hair like he always did when the situation was bad, "Of course not, but I just don't want to hurt Charity."

"Of course, me either."

"Should we tell them all to come in?"

Kay grabbed Miguel's arm, "This is the right thing to do."

He hugged her, "I know, but do you think it would be better if we just told everyone and then told Charity after?"

"Yeah." She sighed, "She is going to take it hard."

"I know. I'm going to get everyone but Charity." He said leaving.

_Kay just stood there. Her worst nightmare was coming true. _

_Was her family going to abandon her or were they going to stick by her? _

_She turned around to see them all coming in._

Immediately, she put on her 'happy face', "Hey guys, just have a seat on the couch."

Miguel came into the kitchen, "Charity, we'll talk to you next."

She just smiled bright and teased, "Miguel, you don't have to play dumb with me. I know that you are asking everyone what they would think of the surprise you and Kay planned for my party."

Miguel just leaned in and kissed her. It was probably if not their last kiss ever. "I just want you to remember that no matter what happens, I love you."

Charity just stared at him confused, "I love you, too." She laughed and he left.

_In the living room, Sam and Ivy sat on the couch and Jessica sat on Sam's lap while Laura sat on the love seat by herself._

_Miguel and Kay just stood in front of everyone. They all looked at them._

It clicked to Laura that they were going to tell the truth now, "So what is it Kay?" She snapped.

Kay just glanced at her and turned her head, "Me and Miguel have something very important to tell you guys."

Ivy just smiled, "What is it?"

Kay and Miguel exchanged looks and he spoke up, "Kay and me... We..."

"Just say it Miguel, we made love and now I'm pregnant." She blurted out figuring that it was the best way to say it.

_Sam and Ivy's mouths just fell open and they looked at the ground._

Finally, after about a minute of silence, Sam spoke up, "How long has this been going on for?"

"Six months." Kay sighed.

Sam looked at Kay, "Six months."

"I'm sorry daddy!" She started to cry. "Jessica and Laura knew. I had to tell Jess and Laura overheard."

Ivy looked at them, "Can you two go upstairs and get ready for bed, you can come back down later."

_They agreed, but when Laura walked behind Jessica, she looked at Kay and pointed and laughed, but nobody saw it._

Ivy spoke up, "Are you okay? Is everything okay with your baby?"

"Yeah, it's a girl." She said hopefully trying to cheer them up.

Sam just smiled, "Well, we are going to be here if you guys need anything. We are happy, but we didn't expect this especially since you are with Charity." Hinting towards Miguel. "Me and Ivy are going to go talk about this in private and as for you two I think you should tell Charity as soon as possible."

"We are." Kay started to cry and Sam got up and gave her a hug and whispered, "I love you."

Miguel turned to her, "Well, two done, one more to go and then it's my family."

"Your family. This is going to be hard Miguel. You have to promise me that you aren't going to leave me in this mess by myself."

"I promise." He smiled. "I'm going to go get Charity."

_Charity and Miguel walked through the doors hand in hand and he motioned for her to sit on the chair while he and Kay sat on the couch._

"So what did you guys plan for my 'surprise party'?" She smiled.

Miguel just interrupted before they could lead her on again, "Charity we didn't plan you a surprise party, but there is something we have to tell you."

"Okay." She said confused, "What is it guys? You know you can tell me anything."

Kay spoke up, "Charity, me and Miguel, six months ago... Made love and now I'm pregnant." Miguel just nodded so she would know that Kay wasn't lying and it wasn't a joke.

_Charity just pulled her hand away from theirs, she knew that they weren't lying and sat there in shock..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Charity just smiled unsurely, "Is this some kind of joke?" She then noticed the tears forming in both Kay and Miguel's eyes and realized it wasn't.

Charity stood up from the couch and faced them with angry eyes, "What the hell is going on? You guys..." She started to cry, "You guys had sex? When was this?"

It was dead silence, "Huh? I'm asking you a question?" She screeched again.

Kay spoke up, "Six months ago, Charity it wasn't supposed to happen and I don't want to hurt you!" She pleaded and Miguel agreed.

That got Charity all the more mad, "You didn't want to hurt me, well, damnit Kay it's too late for that! And it wasn't supposed to happen? Oh, is that why you went to Kay, Miguel, because we had our little 'Waiting Until We Get Married' talk about sex? Because you couldn't get any from me so you go to her? Huh? Answer me!

Miguel tried to touch her and hug her, but she snapped away, "Charity it's not like that, I love you..."

"Oh so that's why you slept with Kay! Well ha! You guys surely had me fooled for six months!" Charity was so mad she couldn't sit still, she kept on roaming around the living room. "Six months! I was played, boy, I bet you guys laughed behind my back, 'Oh look at loser Charity who wants to wait to have sex when she gets married', isn't that right Kay?"

"No Charity, I swear that's not how it was..."

Charity just glared at the both of them and then picked up one of Ivy's glass vases full of daisy flowers and smashed it to the ground which made Kay and Miguel jump, "Oh and the best part is when I thought you guys were planning my birthday! So tell me Kay, after all those months of suspicion, I was right you wanted Miguel!"

Kay tried to explain herself, "No Charity..." She started to cry hard, "It's not like that..."

Miguel spoke up defending Kay, "Charity, it was an unexpected situation, we both did it, not just Kay..."

Charity picked up a glass and threw it across the room just barely missing Miguel's head, "Oh my, Miguel, don't think you are sliding out of this so easy! I mean what the hell? Didn't you think of me or was it 'Oh whenever I want ass, I'll just go to Kay', well sorry honey, the cookie doesn't crumble that way, I'm officially through with you! Get out of here! Now!"

Miguel tried to talk, "Charity, I'm not leaving until this is settled, I want you back, I love you..."

"You love me enough to sleep with Kay, my cousin. Oh my God, this should be a Jerry Springer topic, 'I want ass and I want it now, so I won't sleep till I get it!" She screamed even louder.

Kay still tried to talk her way out of this, "Charity, it's not that way, we are so sorry..."

"Who else knew about this?" Charity screeched mad. "Who else knew I was being played for a fool? Ha?"

Kay spoke up, "Jessica and Laura."

"Well, I forgive Jessica, she is kind unlike some people!" She glared at Kay. "You know, that explains all those times you didn't want to ride the rides or you didn't want to eat or oh, my, how could I forget this, when Ivy mentioned she was pregnant, you got as scared as hell!"

Miguel just frowned and broke down, "Charity, I love you."

"What are you still doing here? Go! I don't want to see your face ever again! Leave! And the next time you come back here, I'll put a big sign on Kay's door that says, '_Getting Ass, Don't Disturb_'. I can't believe you Miguel, you told me you loved me!" 

_Charity broke down and started to bawl her eyes out. She did this for about five minutes. Kay and Miguel couldn't even look at each other. Nobody ever seen Charity this mad._

Finally, she glanced at Miguel and him just sitting there made her mad all over again, "What the hell are you still doing here? I told you to leave!" 

"I won't Charity, I made a mistake, these kinds of things happen in relationships..." 

"These things? I don't think that it's normal Miguel, for you and Kay to have sex and for six, not one, not two, but six months lie to me and then the best part is she's pregnant... Awww..." She said sarcastically, "Do you want a cookie?" 

Miguel again tried to fix things, "Charity...I..." 

"Look Miguel, leave, you are only making things worse, just leave, damnit!" She put her hands through her hair and didn't even look at him when he left. 

_Kay and Miguel just gave eachother one last look before he left._

After about two minutes of sitting in dead silence, Kay spoke up, "Charity I'm really sorry..." 

"Oh my God Kay, don't give me that bullshit! You loved every second of you and Miguel making love, don't deny it! You loved it so much that as a matter of fact, I'm surprised that there wasn't some trap that I was supposed to walk in and see you two!" 

"Charity, please understand it from my point of view..." 

Your point of view... Tell me Kay, if you could go back and do it again would you still make love with Miguel?" 

Kay stuttered a little knowing that she would do it again. She knew that they were soulmates. "I...I..." 

Charity snapped, "That what I thought." 

Kay started to go upstairs, but Charity hollered at her, "Where do you think you are going?" 

"To bed." 

"Oh no Kay, we are going to settle this!" 

She stared at her, "Settle it, Charity? I can't even talk to you without you screaming!" 

"Come here and I'll talk to you." 

_Kay walked over next to her and to her surprise, Charity smacked her right across the face and pushed her down and started to smack her again across the face._

_Luckily, Sam rushed in and pulled Charity off of Kay._

"Look, it's too late, we will talk about this is in the morning!" Sam lectured. 

Charity glared at Kay with hate, "Talk about what? How Kay is a lying, backstabbing bitch? No, there is nothing to talk about!" She screamed before running up the stairs. 

Sam just said, "Kay, I don't know what to say to you, I love you, but I can't help you with this problem this time." He said kissing her on the head and leaving too. 

_That night, Kay went to bed, she saw Jessica asleep lying on her bed so she slept in Jessica's bed and where she slept, she could hear Charity crying herself to sleep in the room next door. She felt like crap. Kay went to bed that night with hot tears burning her face from crying so much._


	18. Chapter 18

I won't be able to update for sometime cause I'll be away for a few months….SRRY!


End file.
